


Where You Go I Go

by remoonyblack



Series: Marauders x Walkers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoonyblack/pseuds/remoonyblack
Summary: The Marauders are living in a zombie apocalypse and Sirius needs to get away from everything.He talks Remus into leaving for a while because they both need a break and thus, the couple find a shack in the woods that they decide to spend some time in.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders x Walkers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185317
Kudos: 4





	1. Where You Go I Go - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my Marauders x Walkers series inspired by The Walking Dead :) 
> 
> "Walker" is the word that is used for zombies. 
> 
> "Alexandria" is this little town behind walls that they live in to be safe from the zombies. If you search "Alexandria the walking dead" on google, you'll find imagines of what it looks like. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sirius, please be quiet.”  
“WEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEEENDDDD.”  
“Sirius.”  
“AND WEEEE’LL KEEP ON FIGHTINGGG TILL THE EEND!!”  
“Padfoot.”  
“WEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS. NOO TIME FOR—”  
“SIRIUS ORION BLACK, SHUT THE FUCK UP.”  
Sirius abruptly stopped singing and stared at Remus in shock.  
“Well Jesus Christ, sorry Moons.”  
Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead as if trying to get rid of a headache. “Singing in the middle of the woods might not be the best idea okay? Sorry, mate, but you’re going to get us both killed.”  
“There are no walkers anywhere in sight, Moony,” Sirius complained. “And I have sooo much energy.”  
“I knew we should’ve stayed in Alexandria,” Remus muttered to himself. “The others will be wondering where we are anyway.”  
“Nah,” said Sirius. “I told Prongs that we were going for a bit. The lake’s just over here, alright? Hey, cheer up, Moonpie! Aren’t you glad that we finally get some time alone?”  
“We could be alone in our bedroom. Safe too. Sounds lovely, doesn’t it?” Remus said sarcastically.  
Sirius just shrugged and grabbed his hand, swinging it between them as they walked. He was awfully enthusiastic, and Remus was secretly dying from all the possibilities of them getting hurt. Seriously, they’d just managed to find a place like Alexandria; somewhere they could be safe from walkers, and yet, Sirius decides to seek out danger.  
Well, Remus couldn’t really blame Sirius for being bored back at home, but he honestly would rather be bored than possibly dead. But still, when Sirius came up to him with that bloody look on his face, begging him to come with, Remus hadn’t been able to say no.  
And so, they were currently on their way to this supposed lake that Sirius knew about. Although, Remus was starting to think that the lake was just a made-up excuse to get out from the walls.  
They’d been walking for far too long when Remus finally stopped and glared. “It’s getting dark now. Where’s the lake?”  
Sirius stood a little sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “Well er— I’m not sure… I think we’re lost.”  
“Lost?!” Remus said, staring at him. “Sirius, it’s about to get dark. How can you get us lost?”  
“It’s a big forest, alright?” Sirius said, shrugging helplessly. “I thought we were going the right way…”  
Remus was about to cry out in frustration. “Well, how the fuck are we going to make it back home before it gets dark?”  
Sirius flushed.  
“We could camp?”  
“No.”  
“Moony, come on.”  
“No, I’m not sleeping out here. It’s not safe.”  
Sirius frowned and leaned up against a tree that stood nearby. “Well, let’s try to go back home, yeah? See if we can go the same way as we came.”  
“Okay…” Remus said, following Sirius who had now started walking ahead.  
They’d encountered few walkers on their trip so far. Sirius took down three of them with his pocketknife. (using a gun would’ve been easier, but the sound was likely to attract more walkers)  
There was a fourth one too, but this one didn’t have any legs, so they just let it lie there pathetically on the ground.  
Remus had angry tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he watched the sun starting to go down. They were in the middle of fucking nowhere, without a safe place to stay for the night. He cursed Sirius with every last cell of him, thinking about how he wasn’t going to shag him for years as a punishment!  
“Moony, look!” Sirius suddenly called, pointing towards a very old shack that was stood not far away. Remus had never felt so relieved as he ran towards it. “Wait, don’t go in yet,” Sirius warned. “We’ve got to check that there’s nothing in there.”  
Remus nodded and stepped back, letting Sirius walk ahead of him and open the door to the shack. They both peered inside at the very same moment as a walker leapt forward, reaching for Sirius at it moaned pathetically.  
“Fuck,” Sirius yelled as he accidentally dropped his knife. Remus was quick to catch it though and he ducked the knife into the walker's scalp, watching as it fell to the floor with a cry.  
For a moment, both of them stood, breathing heavily, to recover from the shock.  
“I think we’re clear,” Sirius then announced after taking a look inside and making sure it was safe. Remus managed to drag the body of the walker outside, and he closed the door to the shack, putting a stool in front of it before taking a look around.  
It was an old, abandoned shack and there honestly wasn’t much to it.  
The main room was both a living room and a kitchen and the other door there, lead into a small bedroom. Sirius had already sat on the bed and looked about with a big grin on his face.  
“It’s nice, isn’t it?”  
“I don’t know if I’d call it nice,” Remus admitted. “But it will do for tonight.”  
A few minutes later they were both lying on the bed, Remus with his head resting on Sirius’s shoulder as Sirius played with his hair.  
“Do you think we’ll be able to find back the way back tomorrow?” Remus asked quietly.  
“Yeah,” said Sirius. “I promise you that we’ll be fine. You can sleep, Moony, you’ve had a long day.”  
Remus nodded and let his eyes close for a moment. Then, deciding against sleeping, he opened them and looked at Sirius.  
Sirius looked back down at him.  
“I don’t want to sleep,” Remus admitted.  
“You don’t?”  
“No,” Remus shook his head, letting his fingers brush over the fabric of Sirius’s trousers. “I can think of much better things to do.”  
“Oh?” Sirius grinned. “What things do you have in mind, Moony? You want to do me, do you?”  
“Yeah,” Remus grinned too, beginning to trail kisses up and down his neck. “I wanna do you.”  
\----  
They were really getting at it.  
Remus was in the middle of pounding into Sirius when a sudden groan from outside the shack caught his attention.  
“Fuck, why are you stopping?” Sirius moaned, glaring up at him. “Moony?”  
“Be quiet a moment, love,” Remus said softly. “Do you hear that?”  
Sirius listened too and his eyebrows furrowed. “There’s a walker out there.”  
Remus nodded. “We should probably be quiet. I think someone might have been making a little too much noise, getting their attention.” He smirked down at Sirius.  
“That’s hardly my fault, is it?” Sirius said, smirking back.  
They waited a little while, listening to the walker repeatedly walk into the wood just outside the window. Sirius groaned as he felt Remus getting soft again.  
“Stupid walker’s ruined the bloody mood,” he said, letting Remus pull out of him and sat by his side.  
“Sorry,” Remus whispered. He was leaning over now, looking out of the window, watching the walker that was scratching at the wall, trying it’s very best to come inside. “I can’t sleep when it’s out there, Sirius.”  
“I’ll go out and kill it,” Sirius said, getting up but Remus grabbed his arm, preventing him from.  
“No. Please just stay here with me.”  
“Moony, it’ll only take a moment.”  
“Just stay,” Remus whispered and when Sirius saw the tears forming in his eyes he sighed and nodded, sitting back down.  
“Are you okay, Rey?”  
Remus shrugged.  
Sirius moved over, bringing him into his arms and holding him tightly. “You can fall asleep, you know. I’ll keep watch, yeah?”  
“I’ll stay up with you,” Remus whispered but eventually he ended up falling asleep.  
\----  
“Wake up, Moonpie.”  
Remus opened his eyes and groaned as the morning sun hit his face.  
“Sirius?”  
“Yeah,” Sirius said. He was standing at the door of the room, fully clothed, and Remus felt silly for being the only one naked.  
He hurried up and got dressed, looking at Sirius. “What’s up?”  
“I left for a little bit,” Sirius said. “While you were sleeping. And I found the way back to Alexandria.”  
“Really?” Remus said, his face lighting up. “Thank god.”  
Sirius nodded, grinning. “Yeah, I happened to walk into Frank as I was looking around and he showed me the way. So whenever you’re ready, love, we can go home.”  
“Sweet,” Remus said excitedly. Once he was dressed he took Sirius’s hand and let him lead the way out of the shack. “Can’t wait to get back to my books.”  
\----  
A few weeks went by.  
Sirius was on missions with James and Frank most of the time, while Remus was in charge of being a teacher for some of the younger kids.  
See, they’ve all decided that since they were many people in their group now with a lot of children, they ought to have a school. Minerva McGonagall had been the one to propose the idea and she’d asked Remus if he would be willing to help out.  
Remus had of course said yes.  
Sirius and Remus had barely seen each other all week since they were both so busy and it was practically a miracle when Sirius came back from a mission, landing beside Remus in their shared bedroom. Remus had just finished one of his classes and was in the middle of reading a novelle, when Sirius appeared beside him.  
“Put that book down, Moonpie and pay attention to me,” Sirius demanded.  
Remus slowly lifted his gaze from the book and focused on Sirius. “Are you suggesting that you may be more interesting than my book?”  
“Of course,” Sirius grinned. “I’m more interesting than all the books in the universe and you know it, Moons.”  
Remus rolled his eyes but set the book aside anyway. “It was a quick mission wasn’t it?”  
“A bit yeah,” Sirius said. “We’ve been dead busy, James, Frank and I. You know what with the other group and their demands. It’s so frustrating.”  
“I know,” Remus frowned.  
Alexandria had, unfortunately, landed themselves in a struggle. There was another group that called themselves The Saviors, who was forcing themselves upon them, demanding half of all the food they produced.  
The small farm that the town had was barely enough to feed everyone there, so feeding the saviours as well was a bit of an issue. Their leader, Tom Riddle, had made it pretty clear tons of times that were they ever to not fulfil a request they’d destroy them. As of now, they were doing as told, but Remus knew that they would have to find a way out soon.  
“I need to get out of here,” Sirius said suddenly. “Moony, I really can’t stand this anymore.”  
“You need to get out of here? As in forever…?”  
“No, no, no,” Sirius shook his head. “Just for a few days. I was thinking about going back to the Shack?”  
Remus’s eyes widened with horror. “Sirius, no! I’m not going back there. That night was a nightmare, bloody hell.”  
“All of it was a nightmare?” Sirius asked, smirking.  
“Shut it,” Remus laughed. “But seriously – (“I’m always Sirius,” Sirius reminded him) – I don’t want to go back there.”  
“Please, Moony. Don’t you need a break too?”  
“Well… yes.”  
“The shack is safe. We’d be alone.”  
As much as Remus hated to admit it, he was tempted by the idea. He really did need to get away from Alexandria and all the issues as well.  
“Fine,” he said with a sigh. “But under a few circumstances.”  
“Name them!”  
“We bring food. I get to bring my books, and you won’t interrupt me when I’m reading. We should get some blankets too, because blimey it was cold… and you aren’t allowed to sing when we’re out there. Or make any noise at all for that matter. And the shack needs a good cleaning too.”  
Sirius nodded solemnly. “Got it, Moony. We leave tomorrow morning.”  
And before Remus had a chance to respond, Sirius was out of the room.  
Sirius had gone down to the kitchen to fetch some food and something to drink. He didn’t take too much, as they didn’t exactly have a lot, but he took enough so that he and Remus could survive for a few days. After that, he stole a few blankets from James and Lily’s room. They had extra that James had stolen when Lily was pregnant, but Sirius really didn’t see what they needed three extra blankets for anymore.  
Then he went back up to their room, grabbing a bunch of Remus’s books and stuffed them into the large sack he’d used. Remus wasn’t even paying attention to him, too invested in his reading and it wasn’t before Sirius snatched the book out of his grasp that he looked up.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“Packing for tomorrow.”  
At dinner time, Sirius made to sit beside Lily. She’d been in the middle of talking to James and Regulus, while Harry sat in Regulus’s lap, laughing to himself as the boy made faces at him.  
Remus seated himself on the other side of James and when the two of them started conversing, Sirius saw this as an opportunity to talk to Lily.  
“Evans,” he said quietly.  
“Sirius?” Lily responded, lowering her voice to match this, though she looked confused.  
“Me and Remus are leaving,” Sirius started, and when he saw the horrified look on her face he said, “Just for a couple of days! We need to get out of here, is all.”  
“Where are you going?” Lily said, frowning. “What if you get hurt?”  
“We won’t,” Sirius said. “We’ve found a safe place to stay, and it isn’t too far away. I just wanted to tell someone, so you don’t think that Remus and I have died. We haven’t, we’re just on a little adventure.”  
“Oh, Sirius, I don’t like this,” Lily admitted. “So much could happen to you while you’re gone.”  
“We’ll be fine, Evans. Tell you what, we won’t be gone for more than five days. If we aren’t back by day five, you can hold a search party, yeah?”  
“Alright…” Lily said quietly. “When are you leaving?”  
“Tomorrow morning. As early as possible.”  
Lily nodded. “And what am I to say if someone asks where you are? Should I pretend I don’t know? You know that James will be so worried… You need to tell him.”  
“Just tell them what I told you, but don’t tell anyone before we’ve left. They’ll try and stop us, and I really need this, Lils. And no, I’m not going to tell James.”  
That night, Lily made an unusually big deal out of hugging both Sirius and Remus goodbye. She clutched both of them tightly to her chest, kissing their cheeks and quietly threatening them that if they didn’t come back on day five, she’d bloody kill them when she found them.  
James was watching this whole exchange with a confused look on his face but when Sirius said goodnight to him, he brought his mate into a hug, just because it seemed necessary.


	2. Where You Go I Go - Part Two

Remus woke up first the next morning. He glanced down at Sirius who was sleeping peacefully beside him and smiled at the sight. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.   
“Sirius?”  
No response.  
Remus shook him lightly. “Baby, it’s time to go before people start waking up.”   
Sirius just groaned, turning over.   
When shaking him again didn’t work, Remus smirked to himself.  
“Wake up now and I’ll strip for you, love.”   
At this, Sirius jolted awake, sitting up quickly.   
Remus laughed loudly. “Wow, you’re so easy to get.”  
“Aw Moony,” Sirius said, frowning. “You aren’t going to strip for me?”   
“No, you dog, Remus said. “We’ve got to go. The shack, remember?”  
“Oh shit, of course,” Sirius exclaimed. “I’d completely forgotten about that. I’m up now.”   
Not more than ten minutes later, the two were sneaking through Alexandria, towards the gates. Regulus Black was the one keeping watch this morning, which was a relief. Had it been one of the older members of their group, they probably wouldn’t have been let out.   
“Oi, Reg, open the gates,” Sirius called.   
Regulus looked down at the two and raised an eyebrow. “You going on a mission this early?”   
“Yeah, something like that,” Sirius replied.   
“I’m not sure if I’m allowed to let you out,” Regulus said. “I mean, Mr Weasley told me not to let anyone out till he was back.”   
“We’ve just talked to Arthur,” lied Remus. “He knows that we’re going, so it’s alright.”   
Sirius tried not to look too impressed by how good Remus was at lying. Regulus hesitated and then nodded, letting the gate open so the two could slip out.   
“When are you coming back?” Regulus called after them.  
“We’re coming back when walkers learn to fly!” Sirius yelled, grinning wickedly.   
Remus sighed and grabbed Sirius’s hand to hold in his.   
“That was such a smooth lie, Moonpie,” Sirius said when they got out of earshot from Regulus.   
“I mean, I suppose I do have some skills when it comes to that,” said Remus.   
“You need to use them more often!”   
“Oh I use them plenty,” Remus smirked.   
Sirius gaped at him. “You do?”   
“Of course,” said Remus. “The fact that you haven’t noticed just proves just how good I am.”   
“Wow,” Sirius breathed.   
Walking to the shack in the woods took a while and Sirius was incredibly bored seeing as Remus had banned him from singing loudly and he now didn’t know what to do with all this time. Remus, however, was fine with just thinking and therefore he didn’t say anything at all which was driving Sirius mad.   
After walking forever, they finally arrived at the shack.   
“Sweet!” Sirius cried, running ahead.   
They spent a lot of time, working on getting the shack clean. Remus had made sure to bring along some cleaning tools so he could wash it. Meanwhile, Sirius was making the living room comfortable, putting up the blankets and setting Remus’s books on the table.   
“Let’s eat some breakfast, Moony,” Sirius said, grabbing some food and water from his large sack.   
“Thank you,” said Remus who was sitting comfortably on the couch. He grabbed a piece of bread and started eating. “Wow, I was hungry.”   
Sirius smiled and started eating as well.  
“Do you think we’ll be able to find that lake today?” he said in between a bite.   
Remus glared at him. “Last time you tried to find it, we got lost.”   
“Yeah, but we’ll make sure that we don’t get lost this time. And besides, it’s only morning so we have hours and hours. We won’t have to worry about it getting dark like last time.”   
Remus just shrugged.   
“Well do you want to just stay in here all day?” Sirius asked.   
“No, I guess not,” Remus said, sighing.   
“If you want, you can stay here while I go and find the lake. I’ll come back to you when I’ve found it and then we can go together?” Sirius suggested.   
“Definitely not,” Remus said, shaking his head. “If one of us goes, we both go.”   
“Moony, I promise you that nothing would happen to me.”   
“You can’t promise such a thing,” Remus said.  
And after that, Remus agreed to go with Sirius and find the lake. While they were walking, Sirius making sure to leave pieces of trash everywhere so that they’d be able to find their way back.  
“It’s bad for the environment,” Remus frowned when Sirius let go of a particularly big piece.   
“Oh as if that matters anymore,” Sirius waved him off. “The worlds already as dead as can be.”   
Remus had honestly stopped believing that this lake was even real, but it turned out that Sirius was actually right, when they finally got there. “It’s pretty,” he said, in awe.   
“I told you it was! Now come on,” Sirius said excitedly as he’d already started pulling off his clothes. Remus made sure that his gun and knife were close to the edge of the water so that he could get to them quickly, should they need it and he watched as Sirius jumped into the water.   
“How’s it?” Remus asked, pulling down his trousers and pants.   
“Amazing,” Sirius said, closing his eyes in delight. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a proper wash like this. Come on, Moony.”   
Remus smiled excitedly and once he was done folding his clothes he jumped into the water, joining Sirius who was waiting for him.   
It was so refreshing, being in the water. Due to it being summer and the sun high in the sky, it wasn’t even cold, and Remus felt as if he was on some kind of vacation.   
“Hi, love,” he said softly, swimming over and wrapping his arms around Sirius’s waist from behind.   
Sirius grinned and turned around in his arms, so they were facing each other. “Hi, Moony.”   
They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, both with bright smiles on their faces, until Remus finally decided to close the space between them.   
The kiss was soft. Remus nibbled and Sirius’s bottom lip as Sirius continued to have that stupid grin on his face. Underwater, their chests were pressed firmly together, and Remus allowed his hands to move from their places on Sirius’s cheeks and go down until they were softly squeezing his bum.   
This earned an even bigger grin from Sirius, who was now pulling Remus even closer.   
“Love you,” Remus said, kissing Sirius’s cheek when they a few minutes later broke apart.   
Sirius let his head rest in the crook of Remus’s neck. “I love you, Remus,” he said, and pulled back, looking at him with big open and honest eyes.   
Remus’s heart swelled and he wanted nothing but to protect this boy forever.   
Later, back at the shack, Sirius was making a fire outside for them to eat dinner at, while Remus was sitting in the small living room, reading his book.   
The sun was almost down by the time that Sirius called Remus out to eat.   
“You actually managed to set up the fire yourself?” Remus teased as he sat down. “Wow.”   
“As if you doubted me,” Sirius said, grinning. “You want some water?”  
Remus nodded and thanked him as Sirius handed him the water bottle. “Let’s eat then,” he said impatiently. “I’m starving.”   
“So am I,” Sirius sighed.   
They ate peacefully in front of the fire, Sirius resting his head on Remus’s shoulder while talking about a bunch of nonsense that came to his mind.   
Remus was wondering what the others were doing back at Alexandria. If they’d even noticed they were gone? Did they miss them? Would McGonagall be mad at him for not teaching the kids?  
They had sex that night, before going to bed. This time, it luckily wasn’t interrupted by a walker.  
The next couple of days went by similar to that one. They had many more trips to the lake, many more nights by the fire, much more sex, Remus got to read a ton and Sirius got the space he needed from everything else.   
It really was just the two of them out there.   
The best part was that they barely ran into any walkers. Sure, there were a few in the woods and one in the lake but it hadn’t been a struggle at all.   
“We have to go home tomorrow,” Sirius said one night, stroking Remus’s cheek softly. They were laying on top of each other in the bedroom, naked and Remus was still catching his breath.   
“We do?” he frowned. As much as he’d been against the idea of running away, he was starting to genuinely enjoy it. He loved being alone with Sirius like this and he loved not having to constantly worry that he might get hurt when he was out on missions.   
“I promised Evans that we’d be back after five days. If we don’t come back tomorrow, she’ll worry about us,” Sirius explained.   
“We’ll come back out here sometime though, yeah?” Remus asked, hopefully.   
“Definitely,” Sirius said. “This is our little place now.”   
Remus smiled and kissed him. “You hungry?” he asked, sitting up. “Cause I am. I’ll go get some bread.”  
“Thanks, Moons,” Sirius said as Remus started dressing.   
Remus walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbing the sack of food and taking out some bread for him and Sirius to share. He was going to suggest that they eat by the fire again tonight, but as he glanced out of the window, he just about froze.   
There was a herd.  
“Fuck,” Remus breathed.   
There were hundreds of walkers outside the shack, all of them headed in the same direction. It wasn’t the first time they’d ran into a herd and Remus knew just how dangerous it was. One walker was easy to take down, but when there were this many…  
Quietly, Remus tiptoed into the bedroom. He knew that the moment any walkers realized that there were people in the shack, they’d be doomed.   
Sirius was pulling on his trousers when Remus entered. Before he could ask what was wrong, Remus brought his index finger to his lips, signalling him to stay quiet.   
Sirius didn’t say anything and instead followed Remus back into the living room and looking out of the window, his eyes widened in fear.   
“They’re so many,” he said, shocked.   
“Be quiet,” Remus hissed. “If they hear us—”  
“Moony, they’re headed to Alexandria,” Sirius interrupted.   
Remus’s eyes widened now. “Oh no…”   
“We have to warn them, fuck, this isn’t good.”   
Sirius was pacing. The walkers were going in the direction of Alexandria and it was only a matter of time before they would get there. He very much doubted if the walls would be able to hold back this many walkers, and even if they were, they still needed to be warned.   
He thought of James, Lily, Regulus, and all of the other people he cared about, and he knew he had to do something.   
“I’ll go out there,” he announced.   
“What?!” said Remus. “Sirius, no.”   
“Alexandria needs to know what’s coming,” Sirius explained. “I need to go out and get to them before the walkers.”   
“Sirius, you’ll get killed,” Remus said, tears filling his eyes.   
“Not if they can’t smell me,” Sirius reasoned. “You stay here, alright?”   
“No,” Remus shook his head firmly. “If you go, I go.”   
“You need to stay,” Sirius said. “Stay here where you’re safe. I’ll come back to you, okay?”   
It pained him to see Remus looking so desperate and afraid, but he had to do this. It was for their friends.   
Remus tried to convince Sirius that they both go, but the possibility of Remus getting hurt out there… it wasn’t something Sirius could live with.   
And it was with that thought that Sirius managed to lock Remus into the bedroom so that he was sure he wouldn’t leave while he was gone.   
Remus was protesting loudly, yelling, and cursing at him, but it was for the best, Sirius reasoned.   
“I’ll come back for you,” Sirius said for the last time.   
He went to the front door and opened it up. He let out a sharp breath as he saw all the walkers outside. One of them caught sight of him quickly and hurried towards the door. Sirius managed to let it inside, shutting the door before other walkers could join. He hurriedly grabbed his knife and stabbed the walker in the head until it stopped moving.   
See, this was the worst part. He now had to cut the walker open and bring out its guts and everything inside it and cover himself with it. This was a trick that their group had learned long ago. If you smelled like a walker, the other walkers wouldn’t be able to tell you apart from themselves.   
He tried very much not to throw up as he covered himself in blood and flesh.  
Once he was done, he took a deep breath and opened the front door once more, stepping out to walk amongst the walkers.


	3. Where You Go I Go - Part Three

Sirius never liked walking with the walkers. Their smell, the sounds they made, the possibility of them smelling the human underneath the walker blood and killing him… it was nerve-wracking.   
Every time one would look at him a little too long, he went cold with fear, but he pushed through because he had to get to Alexandria.   
He just had to.   
The walker’s pace was slow, and he knew that he needed to get there before them. However, if he started running, he’d draw attention to himself and they’d realize he was alive. So slowly, as discreetly as possible, Sirius took a turn instead of going straight forward so that he would hopefully get far enough away from them to be able to run ahead.   
He had to hold back a groan though when a couple of them started following him. They didn’t look as though they were about to kill him, more so that they were interested in what way he was going. He continued walking for a good while, waiting till he was very far from the herd, before pulling out his knife and stabbing each of the walkers in the head.   
It took a while but soon he was alone.   
And now he started running.   
He ran through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him, determined to not stop before he made it to the gates.   
When he finally did, Sirius saw his brother Regulus alongside Arthur Weasley keeping watch.   
The walkers were still in the woods, Sirius noted with a sigh of relief, but he could just sense them, so he needed to be quick.   
“Oi, Reg!” he shouted, gaining the attention of his brother and Arthur.   
“Sirius?!” Arthur called, confused. “What the hell are you doing?”   
“There’s—” Sirius started, stopping to take a deep breath. “There’s a herd!”  
All colour drained from Regulus’s face as he saw the herd slowly creeping towards them. “Fuck,” he breathed.   
“Regulus, let Sirius inside! Quick.” Arthur instructed. “I’m getting the others.”   
Regulus nodded and hurriedly opened up the gates so that Sirius could slip inside. He jumped down from where he was keeping watch and forced his brother into a hug, ignoring all the blood that he was covered in.   
“God, Sirius, are you alright?”   
“I’m fine,” Sirius said, but he was distracted. He was looking at the house that James and Lily were coming from, both of them still in their pyjamas. Sirius flung himself out of Regulus’s arms and hurried towards James.   
“I heard,” James said hurriedly. “How many?”   
“Too many for a few of us to take down,” Sirius said, still breathless.   
“Where’s Remus?” Lily asked, looking panicked.   
“He’s still at the shack…” Sirius said, suddenly regretting that he left him there. “I thought it would be safer.”   
Lily frowned. “I don’t like that he’s all alone. Sirius, why didn’t you take him with you?”   
Sirius didn’t get to respond because now Arthur came back, yelling out instructions for everyone. All adults had been woken up, and a few kids were there too, clinging to their parents in fear.   
Molly Weasley was desperately trying to get her six sons to go back into bed, but it was rather chaotic.   
Everyone had their weapons and Sirius joined James up at the front where they could look down at the walkers as they neared.   
“You’ve been gone for a while,” James said, looking at him. “Had fun?”  
Sirius nodded wordlessly. His head was spinning with worry for Remus, and he felt like he might throw up if he tried to speak.  
When the walkers were close, people started firing. Loud gunshots were heard from every direction as the walkers one by one fell to the ground.   
It took a very long time, seeing as there were so many and they were so few, but the herd grew smaller and smaller.   
When only about twenty walkers were left, Sirius had had enough.   
“Where are you going?” James called as Sirius was climbing down from the watchtower.   
“Moony,” Sirius yelled back. He ran over to Regulus who was still standing closest to the gate. Regulus had just shut down a walker when he noticed Sirius. “Open the gates,” Sirius said impatiently.  
“Oh hell no,” Regulus said stubbornly. “Get back up there and help take them down!”   
Sirius didn’t have time to argue. He took a step closer to Regulus and pointed his gun at him. “Open the fucking gates now or you’ll regret it.”   
He wasn’t aiming at his head, but at his legs and though Regulus knew that Sirius would never shoot him, he could tell that he wasn’t joking around. And so he opened up the gates for Sirius for the third time. He sighed when he watched James run out after his brother.   
“Sirius! Mate!” James called. “Slow down.”   
“Fuck off, Prongs,” Sirius yelled, not slowing down one bit. He shut a walker on his way towards the woods and only started running faster, ignoring James’s pleas for him to wait.   
He didn’t stop before he reached the shack which was a while later.   
His heart rate picked up when he saw that the front door was open. James stopped by his side and looked around, confused.   
“So this is where you’ve been staying, is it?” James asked but Sirius didn’t respond. Instead, he walked into the house.   
There was a walker in the kitchen. Sirius barely noticed it though and James took it down as he instead went towards the bedroom door.   
“Moony?” he called, his voice shaky.   
There was no reply.   
With shaking hands, Sirius reached into his pockets to grab the key and unlocked the door. He closed his eyes, praying that he would find that Remus had simply fallen asleep, but when there was no sight of the boy, he fell to his knees.   
James was quick to be by his side. “Where’s Moony?” he asked, panicked. “Was he supposed to be here?”   
Sirius nodded, shaking with fear.   
“He’s gone.”   
\-----  
Remus was panicking.   
He’d heard Sirius close the door when he left, and he was wiping away angry tears.   
Fuck Sirius for locking him in.   
However mad he might’ve been though, he was also worried about his boyfriend. What if he wouldn’t make it back to Alexandria?   
He still had his knife in his pocket, and he was in the middle of trying to get the lock to the door up with it when he heard a banging on the front door. For a brief moment he thought that it might be Sirius and he allowed himself to feel relieved.   
But the banging continued and after a while, Remus knew that it was a walker.   
Well fuck.   
He couldn’t do anything but listen as the walker after many tries, successfully managed to break the door down.   
Remus’s felt tears pour down his face as it went quiet and realized that there wasn’t just one walker, but many. It had to have been because one walker would have never been able to break the door up so easily.   
His gun was still in the living room and Remus was in deep shit. He tried not to make any sound at all, but the walkers could smell him and soon enough they were all stood outside the bedroom door, moaning, and banging and scratching, trying to get in.   
Remus knew that he had two choices:   
He could either sit and wait for them to get in and kill him.   
Or he could climb out of the window and run for it.   
The second option was obviously the better one, the only issue was just that the herd was right outside, and the possibility of him being able to run from them was very small.   
But he had to try.  
He went to open the window, but it was stuck.   
“Fuck,” Remus said shakily, trying to open it again, but nothing happened. “Please open, please open.”   
It was no use.   
Instead, Remus grabbed his knife and started desperately knocking it into the glass, willing it to break.  
The walkers were right outside the small bedroom door and it was only a matter of seconds…  
When the window finally broke, he didn’t waste a second to jump out of it, and he barely acknowledged the pain of the broken glass connecting with his skin, leaving him bleeding madly. He just had to get out of there.   
He landed on the ground with a thud and ran for it as soon as he caught his balance. As he started running, he gained the attention of nearly all the walkers. They could obviously smell the fresh blood, and many grabbed onto him as he forced his way out of the herd.   
It was a miracle that he managed to not get bit, but as he ran through the woods, he realized that his shirt was completely stained with blood and it was only then that he realized just how much it hurt.   
He wanted so desperately to take a break but at least ten walkers were still after him so he couldn’t slow down.   
Remus had no idea what way he was running, all he knew was that he was running for his life.   
At one point, he looked back to realize that the walkers that had been following him were gone. He didn’t stop though because it was only a matter of time before they’d catch up.   
When he finally stopped running, the sun had gone up and he realized with a shaky breath, that he’d been running all night. When Sirius left him, it had only just gotten dark…   
Sirius.   
Remus hoped with everything within him that Sirius was okay.   
He allowed himself to sink to the ground, leaning up against a tree. He couldn’t run anymore. It all hurt so much and at this point, he was ready to give up. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

He dreamed of Sirius.  
They were in the lake together and Sirius was smiling up at him. They’d just had a competition of who could hold their breath underwater the longest and Sirius had won, which led him to smile so brightly.   
God, Remus loved his smile.   
But suddenly Sirius was crying. Tears were streaming down his face and he started apologizing.   
“What are you saying sorry for, love?” Remus asked, confused.   
“For ruining… for ruining your shoes.” Sirius cried.   
Remus stared at him and Sirius dived underwater. Remus looked down and could see Sirius playing with his feet.   
Then he started biting them.   
“Sirius, stop,” Remus begged. “It hurts.”   
But Sirius continued and… 

Remus woke up with a start and screamed at the sight of a walker at this feet. “Fuck off!” he yelled, reaching for his knife.   
The walker threw itself at him and started scratching his arms which hurt a great deal, considering that they were full of open wounds.   
He cried out in pain and forced the walker off, standing up and kicking it hard in the head. He continued to kick, not giving the walker a chance to stand back up as he finally stabbed it with his knife.   
Horrified, he took a step back and looked around. The memories of what had happened drew upon him and he sighed.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”   
What the fuck was he supposed to do?   
As tempted as he was to just go back to sleep against the tree and hope to never wake up again, he decided that he could at least try to find his way back home.   
Remus couldn’t give up before he knew that Sirius was okay. And so he tried to remember which way he’d come from last night.   
He walked for hours and hours before something happened. He’d just taken a break from walking to catch his breath (he was extremely hungry and thirsty and his whole body hurt, so walking was hard) when he heard a very faint shout.   
He listened closely. It was a woman’s voice, he could just make out and with new hope, Remus started going after the voice.   
“REMUS?” the voice called.   
Remus froze. It was Lily.   
There was a break before she started calling again.   
“REMUS, ARE YOU OUT THERE? SHIT. REMUS!”   
He hurries after the sound of Lily’s voice, as he still wasn’t able to see her. Finally, though he spotted his red-haired friend who was muttering to herself.   
“He better be okay. Please be okay, Rey. Please, please.”   
“Lily,” Remus said weakly.   
She turned around quickly and stared at him with wide eyes filled with tears. “OH MY GOD, YOU’RE ALIVE!” she screamed, running over, and hugging him closely. “Oh my gods, Rey.”   
Remus hugged her back, trying very hard not to show how much it hurt when she held onto him so tightly.   
“Oh, look at you,” Lily sobbed as she finally pulled back, looking him up and down. “You’re a mess. You must be so hungry.”  
“Starving,” said Remus, nodding. “Lily I—”   
“No, shh,” Lily said, brushing hair out of his eyes. “Don’t talk, you need strength. You look so weak, my poor baby. Let’s get you home, okay? We can talk when you’re home and safe. Sirius is going to be so happy when he sees you.”   
So Sirius was okay. Remus let out a breath of relief and nodded, taking Lily’s hand as she started leading him home.


	4. Where You Go I Go - Part Four

They had been looking for Remus all day.   
After going through the woods and calling for hours on end with no sign of him, Sirius was growing more and more worried. In his mind, he knew that Remus must’ve been dead. How could he have possibly survived a herd of walkers all alone? But his heart refused to give up. If his Moony was out there somewhere, Sirius had to find him.   
But he was going a bit crazy.   
Most of the others had started to head home after a while. They were giving up and Sirius hated them for it. How would they like it if it was their soulmate missing, hm?  
He had a particularly bad break down when Frank Longbottom decided to stop searching. Sirius honestly had never felt as betrayed as he did when Frank said his goodbye and went back to Alexandria.  
After that, he’d been screaming a bit. Poor James and Lily had tried their best to calm him down, but it was hard. Then Sirius had spent a long time sobbing into James’s shoulder and that was when Lily decided that it was time to take a break.   
“You need to go home, Sirius,” she’d said. “You can’t continue in this state.”   
James ended up having to carry Sirius all the way home as he refused to walk by himself. When they got to Alexandria, Sirius was offered a glass of water which he turned down.   
He was glaring daggers at James and Lily as they talked.   
Finally, Lily turned to him and smiled.   
“Marlene, Regulus and I are going to go out and look again. Did you seriously think I’d just give up on Remus? He’s my best friend, you know.”   
James wanted to come too but Lily insisted that he stayed with Sirius to make sure he was alright.   
And that was how the two of them sat for the next several hours. James wasn’t stupid enough to try to talk to Sirius. He knew that if he said anything, Sirius would either yell at him or start crying.   
He ended up falling asleep after some time all the while Sirius was starring into space, feeling like he was about to throw up.   
Suddenly the door flung open, and Regulus Black entered. The sound of the door slamming against the wall woke James up with a start.   
“Reg?” he said, standing up. “You okay? Is Lily back?”   
“Yeah, she’s back,” said Regulus, pointedly not looking at James. Instead, he stared at Sirius. “And Remus is too.”   
It was only now that Sirius looked up, staring at his brother with big hopeful eyes. He wasn’t able to speak.   
“Is he really back?” James asked desperately. “Thank god,” he whispered as Regulus nodded.   
“He’s at Poppy’s,” Regulus explained. “She’s taking care of him. Lily’s there too.”   
Sirius got up.   
When he got to Pomfrey’s, he didn’t waste a single second bursting through the door.  
Madam Pomfrey was in the middle of talking to Lily and they both looked up as he entered. The first thing Sirius noticed was Lily’s tear-stained face and the sad look on Pomfrey’s face.   
He started to worry.   
What if Remus wasn’t okay?”   
“Sirius,” Lily said, smiling as she brought him into a hug.   
Sirius pulled away quickly. He didn’t have time for that right now. He needed to see his Moony.  
“Where’s…?”   
“He’s right this way,” Poppy said, leading Sirius through the little hospital to where Remus was sitting, in the middle of eating.   
Oh, he must’ve been so hungry.  
He was awake which was a good sign. But he was covered in blood and the sight made Sirius tear up because he knew that it was his fault that Remus looked like this. He should’ve never locked him into the bedroom of the shack.   
As soon as Remus saw him, he put down his food and opened his arms, beckoning Sirius to come to him. Sirius let out a loud sob as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, breathing in the scent of him.   
“Oh, Moony…” he said. “I’m so so so sorry.”   
“Don’t worry,” Remus said thickly. He was crying too. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”   
They held onto each other for a long time and Sirius thanked god that Remus was alive. He’d been so close to losing the love of his life.   
“I’m sorry,” Sirius said again as they pulled away to look at each other. “I won’t leave you again. Never.”   
Remus smiled and kissed him deeply. “From now on we stay together, alright?”   
“Yes, I promise,” said Sirius. “I solemnly swear it! From now on, Remus John Lupin, I am never leaving your side.”   
“You’re so formal,” Remus laughed and kissed him again.   
“I’m serious,” Sirius said, surprisingly not making a joke out of the pun. He stroked Remus’s cheek lovingly, his eyes watering again. “Where you go, I go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out the other parts of the Marauders x Walkers series! :)


End file.
